Friends from the Future
by Boop-de-Doop
Summary: When summer begins, Phil finds out that his new neighbors are from the future, too! And the girl is Phil's age. Find out what happens over the summer with the two Future Families! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

My first Phil Of The Future fanfic. Please R&R to let me know how you think the story is! Thank you! Love, Boop

* * *

Chapter 1

As Phil Diffy walked into his home room class on the last day of the school year, he spotted Keely, his best friend. Ever since Phil landed in this century, Keely had always been there for him. He secretly had feelings for her, and he wanted to tell her, but he could never find the right moment to do it. Little did he know that Keely shared those feelings for him as well. She waved to him to take the seat next to her. He sat down and took some books out of his backpack. He wondered what the summer would be like. He knew his dad was still trying to fix the time machine, but he'd been at that for a year already, and they were still in 2005. Phil figured he'd have nothing to worry about. He wondered if he'd ever tell Keely how he felt or if she felt the same way.

The day went on and once it was over, Phil met Keely by her locker.

"I can't believe it's the last day of school! I really need to pack for Alabama!" Keely announced to Phil.

"I know, me either," Phil said. Keely was going to stay at her aunt's house in Alabama. She was staying all summer, so Phil was a little depressed that he wouldn't have her to hang out with.

"Do you want to hang out?" Phil asked.

"Well, I really think that I should start packing. I'm leaving tomorrow and I haven't even started yet. Ok?"

"Sure," Phil answered as he waved goodbye and walked down the hall.

He walked home from school alone. No best friend, no sister either. So much for a great last day!

As he rounded the corner of his block, he spotted a huge RV like the one that disguised his family's time machine. It looked exact, although black with a white stripe instead of gray with a black stripe. He spotted dead in his tracks. He watched a family get out of the RV/ possible time machine. First the father-he was tall and a little chunky, the mother-not too tall, nor too short, about average sized, the daughter- oh the daughter. She was beautiful, with a face like an angel's. She had straight golden hair pulled back in a ponytail with two pieces hanging in her face. She had a few freckles scattered along her face. Her eyes were a bright blue, with long eyelashes. She was tall and slender. Then a boy about Pim's age stepped out after her. He had red hair and small green eyes. He seemed a little devilish like Pim, as he tried to push the girl to walk faster. He turned to him and gave him a look as to say 'leave me alone!'. He backed off. Now this family may resemble the Diffy's, but the fact that they all wore the same navy blue/purplish jumpsuit with the name 'Larson' on it gave it away to Phil. Yep, they were from the future, too. Phil smiled as he approach them.

"Hi," he said proudly. These poor people were the same way the Diffy's were when they arrived in 2005; frantic and unsure of what to do. The father was the only one to respond. Everyone else just looked at him in shock.

"Uh, hi." Mr. and Mrs. Larson looked at Phil. The girl just kind of studied him. The red-headed boy was more interested in the neighborhood than Phil.

"Are you new to the neighborhood?" Phil asked. He was trying to pretend he didn't notice that they were from the year 2121.

"You could say that," the girl mumbled.

"I'm Phil Diffy. I live at that house down there." He pointed to his house. "If you need anything, just come on by." He gave then all a small smile. Then he looked at the daughter and his smile grew bigger. She smiled back. He walked past them and into his house. He couldn't wait to tell his family the good news.

"They're from where?" Lloyd Diffy asked excitedly.

"The future, Dad, just like us!" Phil was excited, too. "I swear! They had the same jumpsuits that we did when we first arrived, except the patch says 'Larson'."

"Larson?" Lloyd sounded surprised. "I used to work with a Damon Larson. Hmm I wonder..."

Phil's parents discussed the situation as they did prepared dinner. Phil went outside to take out the garbage. He spotted the Larson girl walking down the street. She was looking up at the sky and the trees and she seemed fascinated by it all. Phil remembered being the same way. In the future, there were no beautiful trees or solid blue sky with gorgeous white clouds filling it. Phil thought the girl was pretty.

"Hi," he said as he walked up to her. She looked frightened at first, then she seemed to be ok.

"Hi," she responded shyly. She looked down at her feet. It was still light out, but the sun was beginning to set. Phil noticed that she had changed from the jumpsuit into jeans, a tank top, and flip flops. He guessed that she probably used the wizard or some gadget to find out what clothes fit in with this century.

"Where did you move here from?" he asked, curious to see what she would say.

"Me? I...um...moved here from...from..." She blushed. She had no idea what to say. Phil figured he had tortured her enough.

"I know your secret," he told her sneakily as he looked around to make sure nobody was around.

"Y-You...you do?" Her eyes got wide and he could tell she was terrified.

"Yeah, but it's ok!" he said quickly before she ran off. That didn't seem to comfort her. "Here, come with me," he said as he led her into his backyard and then the garage.

He sat down on a stool. He offered for her to sit down on the other one. She quickly sat down.

"You're from the future," he said boldly. "So what?" She stood up and looked at Phil. Then she tried to run out of the garage, but he grabbed her hand. "It's ok, you don't have to be afraid of me." His voice was comforting and soft. She turned to him again. Then she sat back down on the stool, yet still never said a word.

"H-How do you know t-that?" she asked in a shaky tone.

"Well, for one thing, you have 4 toes. Flip flops were a bad choice," he said, "even though they are nice!" he added quickly. He didn't want to insult her. She giggled. He smiled. "And the jumpsuits that you had when you came out of your time machine. My family had the same ones." She looked up at him.

"Y-You're from...the future...too?" she asked warily. She wasn't sure whether she should give in that he was right, but she did anyways.

"Yeah, I am," Phil sounded proud to say that. He was still holding her hand from when he tried to keep her from leaving before. He never even realized it. He was just looking into her deep blue eyes. Then she looked down at their hands together and he instantly let go.

"How do I know that...your not lying?" She was still very shy around him.

He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a wizard, a spray can of cherry pie, and a few other futuristic gadgets.

"Wow...you...you really are from the future!" Now she believed him and she was excited about it. "I'm Carlee. Carlee Larson. What year are you from?"

"2121, to be exact," Phil told her as he laughed.

"No way! Me too! I'm surprised we don't know each other!" Phil smiled. "I wish we did," she mumbled, meaning to say it to herself, not Phil. Then she blushed.

"Do you want to come inside?" he asked her. She nodded and followed him inside. They ran into Mr. & Mrs. Diffy.

"Mom, dad, this is Carlee Larson. She moved in down the street," Phil told them, happy that they were becoming friends.

"Larson, eh? Is your dad Damon Larson?" Lloyd wouldn't give it a rest.

"Yep, that's him!" she announced proudly.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle! I used to work with him!" Lloyd was excited. "Do you think I can go over to your house?" he asked Carlee excitedly. She nodded and he headed out the door. Mrs. Diffy laughed as she shook Carlee's hand.

"Nice to meet you. It's so nice to see someone else from the future!" she laughed and Carlee and Phil just looked at each other. Then Mrs. Diffy went back to her work in the kitchen.

Phil led Carlee up to his room. She sat down on the bed.

"Do you go to school here?" she asked, curious about 2005.

"Yeah, and trust me, it's not as bad as I thought it would be." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Do you think I'll have to go? My time machine broke down and I have a feeling we will be here a while."

"Well, summer just began, which means no more school until September! So you landed here at a lucky time. Let me guess...a vacation through time?" Phil questioned.

"Yeah, I'm guessing the same for you?" He nodded and they laughed. Pim walked into the room without knocking.

"Phil, di- Oh, hello!" Pim walked in and sat down next to Carlee. "I'm Pim Diffy, Phil's sister. And you are?"

"Her name is Carlee. Pim can you please go away?" Phil asked meaningly.

"Well, well, well. Looks like _somebody_ has a **crush** on _somebody_!" Pim exclaimed, just to torture Phil. He gave her a look, even though he knew it was true. Around Carlee he felt different. Sort of self-conscious, but cool at the same time. Carlee looked at Phil with a curious look on her face. He just brushed it off. Then Pim came back in again. "Oh yeah, Phil, dinner's ready." Then she left.

"Oh, I better go," Carlee said quickly. She stood up. "Thanks, Phil."

"For what?" he asked. He didn't think that he really did anything.

"For keeping my secret. And being so nice."

"Well, that's what friends are for!" Friends? Carlee was glad that he said that.

"Bye, Phil," she said. She waved and walked out of his room. Then he heard the front door open and close.

Phil suddenly felt that his summer might not be that bad after all. He smiled to himself as he hopped down the stairs, to the dining room. Then he sat down and enjoyed the dinner with his family.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I will be updating soon, but make sure to review, so then I can know whether it is worth it to post more or not!

Love, Boop


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Phil woke up the next morning pretty early. He wanted to say goodbye to Keely before she left for Alabama. The past few weeks, all he had been thinking about was maybe to tell Keely how he felt about her before she went away, but now, since he met Carlee, he wasn't sure of what he should do. When he was around Carlee, he felt all warm and fuzzy inside. He wanted to get to know her so bad. He had a crush on her, even though he didn't quite exactly know her yet. But he wanted to, and he would.

He stumbled down the stairs in his PJ's (boxer shorts and a t-shirt). His father was out hanging with his new buddy, Carlee's dad. His mom had to run to the food store and brought Pim along with her (even though Pim made such a fuss not to go). He noticed that they had gotten mail and went to retrieve it from the mailbox, forgetting he was in his boxers. He walked down the walkway and reached the mailbox. Then he spotted Carlee walking towards his house. She was smiling. Her hair was braided into 2 braids, one on each side, and she wore a denim skirt and purple halter top. She looked outstanding! Phil was in awe. She looked at Phil, obviously in shock, too.

"Hi Phil," she said. Phil smiled. He noticed the strange look that she was giving him and he looked down at what he was wearing.

"Oh my gosh!" he said. He was so embarrassed! "I...um...I...really have to go!" And he ran into the house and up to his room. He quickly put on some clothes and when he came downstairs, Carlee was standing in the hallway.

"Good, your dressed now," she giggled. Phil blushed. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?"

"Sure!" Then Phil remembered saying goodbye to Keely. "Well, actually, my friend is going away to Alabama this summer, and I promised her I'd say goodbye before she left."

"Oh, ok. Then I'll just talk to you later?" She seemed a little hurt.

"Hm...why don't you come with me? I want you to meet her!" Carlee seemed to perk up.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a pain," she said.

"Oh, no way! It's totally fine! I want you to!" He smiled to let her know that he meant it. She looked happy. Then they walked out the door and began to walk towards Keely's house.

"Does she know?" Carlee asked Phil quietly.

"Know what?" he asked.

"Where we're from?"

"Oh, yeah. And she wouldn't tell anyone. She's my best friend!" Then Phil wished he hadn't said that. He noticed Carlee's happy expression sink. "Well, one of them." She looked at him with big eyes. But she kept walking and turned away. Phil figured it was best to change the subject.

"So was that your little brother yesterday?" She nodded.

"Yeah, Troy is such a pain sometimes," she told him. "It's almost like we aren't even related. He's like a little devil and I'm...not." They laughed. Then they reached Keely's house. Phil rang the doorbell. They waited and there was no answer.

"Hm, that's strange. She wasn't leaving until 4." He looked at his watch. It was about one thirty. "And she wouldn't be at the airport already. Maybe I should try around the back," he suggested to himself as they walked to the backyard. He spotted Keely sitting there, at the picnic table in her backyard. She was all alone, too. He held the gate open for Carlee and Keely noticed they were there. She came running over to them.

"Hi," she said. She seemed a little curious as to why Carlee was with Phil.

"Hey," he said. "Keely, this is Carlee, and Carlee, this is Keely." Both girls just looked at each other for a moment. Then Carlee stuck out her hand for Keely to shake it. Keely shook it quickly, then crossed her arms.

"Well, I came to say goodbye," Phil said.

"Bye," Keely said back. Phil gave her a quick hug.

"Have fun in Alabama and write to me."

"I will," Keely promised. Then she said goodbye to Carlee, and Phil and Carlee left.

"How long is she staying for?" Carlee asked curiously.

"All summer," he stated sadly. He would miss Keely a lot, but in a way he was glad. Now he had more time to spend with Carlee. He smiled to himself. Carlee noticed it.

"I thought you said she was your best friend?"

"I did," Phil replied.

"Then why are you smiling when she's leaving for the whole summer?" she asked. Phil was unsure whether to 'let the cat out of the box' (meaning give her a hint that he likes her).

"Because now I have more time to spend with you." She seemed shocked at the reply. Then she smiled. He loved her smile. He smiled back.

When they got back to Phil's house, they went up to Phil's room to hang out.

"Do you miss home?" Carlee asked.

"What are you talking about? This _is_ home. My dad has been trying to fix the time machine for a whole year. I don't think that he's actually ever going to fix it." He thought for a moment. "Which is now good, since you've moved in." Now he was really letting her know that he liked her. Phil thought about the future... In the future, he had a girlfriend, but not an actual _girlfriend_. Just he would talk to her in school and hang out once in a while, but then again that was 6th grade. He's never had a girlfriend that he actually kissed and hung out with all the time. He always thought that would be Keely. But now, he was having doubts. Now he wished it was Carlee. Even though he only knew her for a little while, he felt like he knew her all his life.

"Are you ok?" Carlee asked.

"Um...oh, yeah," Phil snapped out of his little day dream. "Wanna go get an ice cream?"

"Sure!"

They walked over to Lark the Ice Cream Shark's ice cream parlor. They sat down at a booth and the waiter came over.

"What'll it be?" he asked, meaning as to take their order.

"An ice cream shake. Two straws, please," Phil ordered for the both of them. Carlee liked how he knew that's what she was hoping for. She gave Phil a smile. They sat across from each other at the booth and the waiter place the shake in-between them, with one straw facing Phil, the other facing Carlee. Phil took a sip.

"Wow, this is really good," he said. "Try it."

Carlee leaned in to take a sip. Then Phil took another sip at the same time as her. He looked her in the eyes. Her big blue eyes were deep and beautiful. She gazed back into his brown ones. Carlee let go of the straw, but still stayed bent in towards the drink, and towards Phil. Then Phil did the same. They continued to look into each other's eyes for a moment. Then Carlee sat back. Phil got nervous and sat back, too.

"What was _that_?" Carlee asked.

"W-what was what?" Phil asked nervously. Carlee just looked at him.

"Nevermind," she said. She just looked away into the ice cream shoppe. Phil knew what she meant: the moment they almost kissed. Sure, Carlee liked Phil, but she thought they were moving too fast. They only met each other yesterday! They quickly finished up the shake, taking sips at different times. Phil wasn't even sure if Carlee liked him, but he knew one thing for sure: he definitely liked her.

They left the parlor and walked back to Phil's house. Again no one was home.

"What do you wanna do?" Phil asked. He suggested a few things such as play a board game, go somewhere, and skyacking. They decided on skyacking, and as Phil opened up his skyack, it began to rain.

"Looks like we better find something else to do," Carlee said laughing. Phil laughed with her. They decided on watching a movie. It was an older movie and a little boring, but they guessed it was better than nothing.

As the movie went on, they got kind of bored and decided to fool around. Carlee was making fun of Phil for his boxer incident earlier and they were both laughing so hard. Phil started tickling Carlee and she was laughing so hard that she was crying.

"Phil, stop it! I can't breathe!" She kept laughing as Phil kept tickling her.

"First you have to say your sorry!" Phil demanded, in a fun way of course.

"Fine! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm SORRY!" Phil stopped tickling her. She was finally catching her breath.

"Thank you!" Phil said. Carlee still had tears running down her cheeks. She was still in fits of laughter. "Now whats so funny?" Phil asked. "I stopped tickling you!"

"Oh, I'm just still picturing you in your boxers!" She began to laugh again wildly. Phil tried to pretend he had a hurt look on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry Phil. Did I hurt the poor baby's feelings?" she asked jokingly as Phil shook his head 'yes'. "Awwh it's ok Philly Willy. I think you looked adorable in your rocket ship boxers." She smirked.

"They're not rocket ships!" Phil said. "They're pirate ships. And you really think I looked adorable?" He was serious about the adorable part. Carlee blushed and looked away. "Do you?" Phil asked again. Carlee's face was still pink, but she felt it growing into a deep shade of red. Phil noticed it and figured to drop the subject. "So...what do you want to do now?" he asked.

Carlee was thankful that the subject had changed and her face began to return to its normal color. "I don't care," she replied shyly. Then her cell phone rang. She answered it and it was her mother telling her to come home immediatly. "I've got to go," she told Phil. She stood up and walked to the door. As she twisted the doorknob, she turned to Phil and said, "Yeah, I really do think you looked adorable." Phil's heart rose. Then she left the house with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not updating in so long... I've just been caught up in a lot and writing other fanfics is a tough job too! So check them out too! Okay so enough of me babbling on, you just want the story! Don't forget to review!****

* * *

**

Chapter 3

After Carlee left, she felt kind of stupid. She knew she would have to face Phil again, either later or tomorrow. But in a way, she felt glad that she did it. She wanted him to be hers, and little did she know that he wanted the same.

_I can't believe it!_ Phil thought to himself after Carlee left. _Carlee said I was adorable!_ He was extatic. He wanted to hold her and never let her go.

When Carlee got back to her house, her mother made her rush and hurry to their garage.

"What's going on?" Carlee questioned.

"Your Uncle Dodge found us here in the future, but we have to hurry, the time machine doesn't have much fuel left. We need to get on it and back home before it runs out!"

"So...we're leaving?" Carlee questioned sadly.

"Yes! Isn't it great?" Her mother was so excited about it when Carlee felt so depressed.

"No," she spat. "I'll be right back!" she yelled as she took off towards the street and down the block.

"Carlee!" Her mother yelled. "We're never going to make it!"

* * *

Carlee reached Phil's in a matter of seconds. She knocked on the door continuously until Phil finally came and answered it. 

"Carlee," he smiled.

"Phil, we don't have much time. My Uncle came to get us and take us back to the future. Get your family! Your coming, too." She smiled.

"Really?" Phil asked.

She nodded. "Hurry!"

Phil ran back inside. "Mom! Dad! Pim! Come here quick! We're going home!" His parents were there immediatly, along with Pim coming down the staircase.

"What'd you say?" Lloyd asked in a seriously surprised tone.

"My Uncle came to get us with a new time machine!" Carlee told them quickly. "We've got to hurry, there's not much fuel left!"

"I've got some leftover from our time machine that is still good," Lloyd announced as he ran to go and retreive it from the garage.

"Oh, yay! I'm so excited!" Mrs. Diffy smiled. She pulled out her wizard, pressed a few buttons, and suddenly all the Diffy's belongings appeared, neatly packed away in a bundle of suitcases. Lloyd came back with the large bottle of fuel and they all took off for the Larson's.

When they got back to Carlee's garage, they were all thankful for the kind offering of fuel that Lloyd brought with them. Once Uncle Dodge loaded it in, they were positive that there was enough fuel.

"I can't believe it!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"This is just so great!" Mrs. Diffy agreed.

Pim was standing in the corner giving Troy dirty looks, as he was gladly reciprocating them back.

Lloyd Diffy pulled out his wizard, and changed the families back into their future clothes.

"Everyone ready?" Uncle Dodge checked.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted happily.

_Three...two...one...Zap!_

And they were off, leaving 2006 forever, and heading forwardto 2121.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Phil knew that home was a long way off, and he wanted to tell Carlee how he felt. He was still afraid that she might not like him back, but that was a chance he was willing to take. _She must like me somewhat,_ Phil thought. _She came to get me and my family before she left...and she said that I looked adorable in my boxers._ He smiled to himself.

Carlee came into the small room where Phil sat, thinking. "Hey," he said when he saw her. She smiled back.

"Carlee?" he asked.

"What?" she replied, turning her attention to him instead of the floor. Her beautiful blue eyes locked with his chocolate brown ones.

"Why did you risk going home for me?" he questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you risked not being able to get home to come get me and my family to bring with you. And you didn't know that my dad had extra fuel, so then you might not have been able to go home."

"I just...I guess I just didn't want to go home and leave you," she paused and blushed. "I either wanted to stay in 2006 with you, or go home as long as you came," she said. Then she looked away. Phil smiled to himself.

"Really?" he asked, still smiling.

Carlee nodded, still looking away. "Yep."

More awkward silence filled the room, other than the sound of the parents laughing and having a good time outside.

"Carlee?" Phil asked again, this time hoping she would look at him. She did.

"Hmm?"

Phil moved his head closer to hers. This was it - he was going to kiss her.

But before their lips met, the time machine came to an abrupt stop.

"We're _home_!" yelled Uncle Dodge from the front of the time machine.

"Yay!" everyone shouted, mostly the parents.

_Dang,_ Phil thought. _Bad timing._

Carlee got up and walked to the window of the time machine. She shifted the curtain so that she could see.

"We're home," she sighed.

"You don't sound too happy," Phil stated.

"I don't know why, but I kind of miss the past," she told him.

"Yeah, me too." _Oh my God,_ Phil thought. _Keely! What am I going to do? I never told her we were leaving...I never got the chance to say goodbye! Well, I said goodbye, but just for her trip to Alabama...not forever..._

"Phil, are you okay?" Carlee asked.

"Wha? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was just...thinking."

"About Keely," she said. " I can tell that you like her."

"You can? I mean...wait a second..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I can tell that you like her," Carlee said.

"Carlee! Come on, sweetheart, we're going home!" her father called from outside.

"Bye, Phil," she said, and left.

_Great,_ Phil thought. _Now she thinks that I don't like her, and that I like Keely._


End file.
